


Nothing Normal

by LoganTheAnimal



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, F/F, Family Fluff, Feels, Healing, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami 2017, Korrasami is Canon, LGBTQ Themes, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Same-Sex Marriage, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganTheAnimal/pseuds/LoganTheAnimal
Summary: Five years after the events of "Flashover" (Chapter 7: Walking Into Hell), Korra and Asami have to answer a question they never expected.





	Nothing Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flashover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333823) by [LoganTheAnimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganTheAnimal/pseuds/LoganTheAnimal). 



> WARNING: slight spoilers! It doesn't go into too much detail, but I do kinda give away the direction we're going.

"Can I wake her up now?"

Korra wasn't entirely sure that she was awake yet.  Part of her wondered if she was still dreaming.  The next sound she heard assured her that she was, in fact, awake.  Asami let out a short, bemused sigh.

"Just be gentle," Asami whispered.  "Don't scare her."

Korra had to stifle a grin.  Their adopted daughter, now six years old, loved waking her up in the afternoons.  She loved to hang out and listen to stories about Korra's shift, and Korra adored those moments.  She felt the gentle movement of the comforter as Suka climbed carefully onto the bed and crawled to her side.

"Mama," came the happy whisper.

"Mmph," Korra grunted, pretending to just begin waking up.  "There's a flying lemur in my bed!"  She sat up and pulled the tiny girl into a protective hug, tickling her sides and getting a giggle in return.

"I wanna hear about work!"  Suka announced.  Born of Water Tribe parents, she had Korra's dark skin, sea-blue eyes, and chocolate-brown hair.  It was obvious that Asami had brushed it; normally a mess, it now fell in neat strands around her shoulders.  She was missing a bottom front tooth, the gap barely visible when she smiled.  "Did you get a fire?"

"We did," Korra replied, leaning back into the pillows and letting Suka settle into her side.  She wrapped her arm around Suka, also a somewhat protective gesture.

"Was it big?"  Suka asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Suka, I'm starting to wonder if I should be worried," Korra chuckled.  "Your fascination with fire..."

"Is completely your fault," Asami interjected.  "You're the one who takes her to the station to hang out with her uncles."

"Hanging out with them isn't the same as taking her on fires," Korra pointed out.

Asami smirked and shifted in her plush lounge chair, situated at the end of the bed.  "And what do they talk about all day, Suka?"

"Fires!"  Suka cheered.

"I rest my case," Asami replied, sitting back again.

"You weren't supposed to tell Mom about that," Korra playfully whispered.

"I don't know why," Suka retorted in her adorable six-year-old way.  "It's not like you showed me one!"

Asami shot Korra a heart-stopping look.

"I didn't!"  Korra sputtered.  "Suka -"

"She really didn't, Mom," Suka said matter-of-factly, as if she were still disappointed.  "I asked her to.  Uncle Bolin was gonna say yes, but Mama almost had a heart attack."

"Wow, kid," Korra said with a half-smile.  _Do you even know what a heart attack is?_   "Way to throw him under the bus!"

"I'm just telling the truth," Suka dryly replied.

"So, how long was Mom sitting there watching me?"  Korra asked, glancing over as Asami.

"I dunno," Suka shrugged.  "She was there when I woke up, and you were already asleep."

Korra absentmindedly stroked her daughter's opposing arm as she gave her wife a look of loving concern.  They were coming up on a dual anniversary.  It had been five years since the bombing at the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center.  Two years (nearly to the day) after Korra had nearly died, an Earth Kingdom dictator - in an effort to provide what she believed was security against another Red Lotus uprising - had tried to force Republic City into joining the new United Earth Empire.  A three-day seige had ended with more than four hundred dead and a third of the city destroyed.  They had gotten lucky; they were without power for two days, but Korra had been taken hostage early in the conflict and Asami had had no idea whether Korra was alive or dead.

Both had been left traumatized.  Korra knew that Asami worried.  She worried about Asami just as much.  Suka, who joined their family as a result of the conflict, was blissfully unaware of why Asami always kept a vigil when Korra took a nap after a shift during this time of year.  They had done their best to teach her not to sneak up on Korra or make sudden, loud noises while still protecting her from the real reasons why.  Suka was endlessly curious and constantly interested in Korra's job as a firefighter, but she never asked questions about this.  She seemed to accept Korra's high startle reflex and Asami's protective side without question.

She also got along beautifully with Naga, Korra's service polar bear dog.  At the moment, Naga was sound asleep on the floor on Korra's side of the bed.

Korra caught a change in Asami's eyes a split second before Suka's voice interrupted her thoughts.  "Mom, why aren't we normal?"

The question was directed at Asami, but Korra couldn't help herself.  She reacted without thinking.  "Why would you think we're not normal, fire ferret?"

Asami's jaw dropped slightly.  "Did someone at school tell you that?"

"My friend Liu Gang.  He said we're not normal because I have two moms instead of a mother and a father."

Korra shot a look at Asami, who didn't visibly react, but met Korra's eyes as if to say _I get it._   Asami appeared to think for a moment before giving a response; Korra was too stunned and angry at first.

"What would you say 'normal' is, Suka?"

Suka got lost in thought herself, quietly pondering the question.  "I guess it's whatever your life is, as long as you're happy."

"That's fair," Asami nodded.  "What about you, Korra?  What's normal for you?"

Korra gave a marked shrug, feeling better already at hearing Suka's explanation.  "I think the kid just gave the perfect answer, babe."

"I think I agree," Asami laughed.  "So...if normal means whatever your life is, as long as you're happy, then why would we not be normal?"

"I dunno.  I never really thought about it.  He told me that everybody has a mother and a father, and a girl can't be a father, so he said we can't be normal."  She spoke so plainly that it was hard to remember that she was probably hurt by her classmate's words.

"You do have a mother and a father," Korra said, "they're just with the Spirits now.  You probably don't remember much about them, but I know that they both loved you very, very much.  They wanted you to be safe.  That's why they're not here anymore.  Mom and I are here to do what they can't.  There's nothing wrong about it, and we're all totally normal, kiddo.  I promise."

"Why don't you have husbands?"

That was hardly the question either of them expected, and both of them tried (and failed) to stifle their laughter.  Korra folded her lips into her teeth and raised her eyebrows at Asami in a silent question - _you wanna answer this one?_

"You know, Suka, I'm not entirely sure how to answer that," Asami giggled.  "I think Mama should take a crack at it."

_Oh, thanks,_ Korra's tilted head said.  "Well...um...not all girls like boys.  And...uh...not all boys like girls.  Sometimes two girls can fall in love and be happy that way."

"You two kiss a lot," Suka remarked, nose slightly scrunched.

Neither of them bothered to control themselves.  Korra and Asami both burst out laughing.  Suka smiled at the thought that she had said something so funny.

"Well, yeah," Korra replied, noticing Asami's cheeks reddening.  "When two people are in love, they do kiss."  _Among other things,_ she thought. 

"Why would Liu Gang say that we're not normal?"  Suka asked.

"Sweetie, he just doesn't understand," Asami sweetly explained, mirth still dancing in her eyes.  "Some people are afraid of things they don't understand, so they find ways to attack them.  All you can do is be yourself and try to help him learn."

"I think it's time for Mama to get her lazy butt outta bed," Korra finally announced.  She sat forward and kissed the top of Suka's head.  "I remember promising we'd go to Avatar Park today."

"Yaaaaay!"

 

*     *     *

 

Asami watched her wife throw the covers back and swing her legs over the edge of the bed.  Naga's head lifted off of her crossed paws; she noticed activity and instinctively knew what was coming, so she got up and lumbered over to Asami, sat down next to the oversized lounger and dropped her head into Asami's lap.  Asami slowly scratched her head as she watched Suka excitedly pull Korra's prosthetic leg out from under the bed.

Korra's left leg, missing just below the knee, was a reminder of some of the trauma in their not-so-distant past.  Suka handed Korra the liner, which Korra turned inside-out.  She fitted the umbrella - the end of the liner - over the end of her leg and rolled the silicone-lined sleeve onto her leg carefully.  Suka then handed her two "socks", giant sock-like sleeves that fit over the liner and allowed the pin at the end to poke through so her prosthesis would fit properly and help avoid chafing.  Next Suka helped Korra slide the actual prosthesis on; Korra stood up and did her "dance", taking in-place steps to lock the pin on the liner into the body of the prosthetic limb.  It clicked with each step as it locked.  It had been built to withstand a great deal of abuse, an absolute necessity for a firefighter. 

A contented smile turned the corners of Asami's mouth upward as she watched the pair make a game out of it.  Korra had been devastated at the possibility of losing a limb, but in the end it was only a temporary setback.  Once certain that she'd never work another shift on the engine, her crew had helped her fight to keep her job and she'd fought to prove she could do it.  Never would Asami have ever dreamed that their lives would have turned out this way.  There were moments of darkness, when she feared their lives were over.  She certainly never would have guessed they'd end up adopting Suka.  After three years, though, the blessings added to their shared life had grown immeasurable.

"Okay, go get your shoes on," Korra said excitedly.  "Quick like a pygmy puma!"  Suka rounded the chair (and Naga) and bounded off to her room.

Asami stood and closed the distance between herself and Korra.  She leaned forward for a kiss, not caring one whit that Korra had just rolled out of bed.  "You know what?"  Asami asked, snaking her arms around Korra's neck and shoulders as Korra's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hmmm?"

"I don't think there's anything 'normal' about us," Asami grinned, adding another quick kiss.  "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted to really engage in Korrasami Week 2017, but I relapsed. I went on a week-long bender. I had ideas for two additions in the realm of "Panda Lilies" but I crawled back into a bottle. This one was the only story I had any meaningful work done on, and it's late enough.
> 
> I'm not back in rehab. I can't afford to be. I'm stressed out about wanting to go back to the field, but I'm still at my desk job for the time being.


End file.
